deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Lady
About The 'Cat Lady' is a Rare Character that can be encountered and recruited at Trader Camps. She joins the party if given 20 food while there is a spare space in the party roster. Cat Lady loves cats above all other things and requires large quantities of Food to keep in the party. Occasionally at night Cat Lady will steal 8 food (or all remaining if under 8) to feed her cats. If the party gives her food but she doesn't join them, the interaction with the cats she has will boost party morale. Giving 10 Food will result in +4 Morale while giving her 5 will result in +2 Morale. Cat lady uses a cat claw as her default attack, instead of the usual punch. This combined with the ability to summon cats makes her a very beneficial, if expensive character to recruit. Encounter Text Upon Encounter When entering the trading camp, the group detected an overpowering stench, different from the usual smell of death. The source is all these cats. A woman is among the cats, and she asks right away if the group has any spare cat food. She will join you for 20 food! Give her 5 food ' ''Name seems disappointed by the amount of food you gave her, but only for the briefest moment. "Thanks for the cat food! Please pet the kitties!" The cats consider killing you, but don't this time. NICE! *Everyone +2 Morale '''Give her 10 food Name is delighted by the makeshift cat food! She shows the group her special reserve of cats dressed in little clothes and the ones that are less likely to bite hard enough to draw blood. *Everyone +4 Morale Give her 20 food! Much like the cats she loves, Name now sees you as a source of food that she can then give directly to her cats. She starts following you around. Cat Lady joins your team. If party is full Cat Lady insists that you get rid of someone that's scaring her precious cats! She points at: Taking your food while camping Before camping for the day, Cat Lady gets her hands on the food and throws a bunch on the ground. A large swarm of cats appear out of seemingly nowhere and consume it. * -8 Food (in addition to eating a regular meal) This event has the title 'Cat food is Expensive' If party has less than 4 food Cat Lady is fed up with the food situation. She takes her enormous swarm of cats and the remaining food, then leaves the team. Epilogue "I need more cat food!" Cat Lady made most of the Canadian wildlife extinct, due to her army of cats. Special Abilities Cat Lady is able to summon cat allies whenever she enters a scavenging mission or is hurt. Additionally Cat Lady is unique in that she will not leave the party if her morale drops too low. She will instead cheer herself and the rest of the party up with kittens. The kittens will get into the food supplies however and cause a loss of 8 Food. If the party's food resource drops below 4 she will complain about the food situation and leave the party, taking the remaining food with her. Trivia * Cat Lady was initially scrapped from Death Road to Canada for reasons unknown, she was however announced as being re-implemented by Rocketcat, December 2016. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters